1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical device, and more particularly to an optical lens assembly, an array type lens module, and a method of making the array type lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent days, more and more image pick-up apparatus, such as digital camera and cell phone, are equipped with an image capture device, such as charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and theses image pick-up apparatus are made as smaller as possible so that the image capture devices are asked as smaller as possible as well.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional miniature lens assembly 2, including a sensor array 600 and a lens array 700 on the sensor array 600. The sensor array 600 has a plurality of sensors 610 arranged as a matrix, and the lens array 700 has a plurality of lens unit 750 arranged as a matrix and aligned with the sensors 610 respectively. Light is focused on the sensors 610 through the lens modules 750 respectively, so that each sensor 610 may get a temporary image.
With a specific imaging software, it may combine the temporary images from the sensors 610 to obtain a high quality final image. In such miniature lens assembly 2, the sensors 610 of the sensor array 600 with low pixel may obtain the high quality image, and therefore each lens unit 750 only needs a few lenses, which is helpful to narrow the size of the lens assembly.
A conventional way of making the lenses 710 of the lens array 700 is to pour the molten epoxy on a glass substrate 711, and then press it with a mold to form a first lens layer 712 on a side of the glass substrate 711, and then turn over the glass substrate 711, and do the same procedures again to form a second lens layer 713 on the other side of the glass substrate 711. The first lens layer 712, the glass substrate 711, and the second lens layer 713 form the lenses 710. FIG. 1 shows there are two sets of lenses 710, 720, and the lens 720 is made by the same method. While light is entering the lens unit 750, some oblique beams may enter the other lens unit 750 through the lens layers or the glass substrates that interferes with the imaging of the sensors 610 of the sensor array 600, and lead to lowering of the quality of the final image. Besides, the glass substrates in the lenses 710, 720 still take some spaces, which is not helpful to reducing the thickness of the lens assembly.